The application of wallpaper is not an easy task, especially for beginners. The application of wallpaper, particularly patterned wallpaper, is a time consuming process, often resulting in frustration and wastage.
Several wallpaper applicators have been proposed for simplifying the wallpaper application process. Such devices are more particularly described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,485 and 4,806,184. These devices are generally bulky and difficult to manipulate. More importantly, the prior art applicators have two serious drawbacks.
First, the devices are designed to apply tension to the wallpaper as it is being applied to the wall. As the wallpaper dries, the wallpaper relaxes and contracts. Adjacent sheets of wallpaper usually contract at different rates and at different locations. When using patterned wallpaper, where the patterns of adjacent sheets must match up exactly, this becomes particularly acute.
Secondly, the prior art applicators do not assist the user in initially positioning the strip of wallpaper so that it aligns properly with respect to the ceiling and with respect to adjacent strips of wallpaper.